Otro tonto cuento de sirenas
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Un día normal en la playa el vago de shikamaru encuentra un ser que el siempre creyo ficticio, enterrado y lastimado debajo de un montón  de basura. Que pasara cuando el intente cuidarlo, termina cayendo bajo los encantos de esta traviesa sirena? UA
1. Chapter 1

Este es el primer fic que escribo sobre esta pareja, espero que les guste.

Otro tonto cuento de sirenas

**Primer capitulo**

Me gusta recorrer la playa, hay una cerca de mi casa asi que paso practicamente todo el dia ahí. Esta muy abandonada, comúnmente cuando voy sea el horario que sea no hay ninguna persona. No importa lo sucia que este, a mí me parece un lugar tranquilo y lindo para ver las nubes; pero el otro día entre la basura que trae el mar encontre algo extraño.

Cabello rubio, entre toda esa basura vi cabello rubio. Tendría que haber llamado a un policia, era muy posible que se sumara otro muerto a la gran fila que se encontro en este lugar (otra de las razones por las que no viene nadie) y aunque suene extraño me pico la curiosidad, aunque fuera muy problematico decidi acercarme.

A unos metros de dicho lugar vi que debajo de toda esa basura algo se movía, la persona estaba viva; asi que corri junto a esa persona y le quite toda la basura de encima. Todavía me es difícil creer lo que encontré.

Era una chica, pero no una chica normal; además de ser muy hermosa (pero muy hermosa) en vez de dos piernas, tenia una cola de pez. Me parecia increíble, solo era de creer que esto pasara en las viejas fabulas y cuentos, pero era cierto, estaba frente a mí una sirena. Tenia un largo pelo rubio y hermosos ojos celestes, un cuerpo por así decirlo muy bien proporcionado y lo más importante una larga cola de pez color violeta.

Cuando deje mi estupefacción por haber encontrado tan increible criatura vi que ella estaba asustada, movia sus labios como intentando gritar pero lo unico que conseguía era hacer un leve chillido. Sería extraño si supiera hablar nuestro idioma.

Lo que mas me preocupa es que esta asustada y como no estarlo, en un lugar que no conoce y con un ser extraño que se le queda mirando. Tengo que ayudarla, estas playas estan muy contaminadas y morira si se queda acá por mucho mas tiempo. Además ahora que me fijo bien su cola esta muy lastimada, cosa que también pasa en todo su cuerpo.

Conociendo bien al ser humano, cualquier otro que la encuentre intentaria hacer dinero con ella; una sirena no es cosa corriente. La llevare a mi casa, después de curarle sus heridas veré como ayudarla a volver a su hogar.

Cuando intento acercarme para levantarla ella se mueve desesperadamente para los costados y chilla. No quiero asustarla pero ella me tiene terror... es demasiado problematica. La sujeto de ambas manos pero con delicadeza ya que las tiene muy lastimadas y la abrazo, creo que es lo que mas necesita en este momento.

Ella sigue chillando y intenta liberarse de mi agarre, pero después de un largo rato de forcejear se tranquiliza y apoya su rostro en mi hombro. Lo tomo como una buena señal y la levanto.

Continuara

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y si me dejan un review, lo leere muy agradecida.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente la continuación.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo segundo.<strong>

La levante del suelo la empece a llevar hacia mi auto, era mas pesada de lo que creía y ademas me costaba bastante por el largo de su cola, que se chocaba con cada objeto que cruzábamos.  
>Me fije que no pasara nadie y ya junto al auto abrí la puerta de atrás. Con cuidado la acosté boca arriba y después boca abajo, para después dejarla al costado. Su cola era excesivamente larga y me costo mucho encontrar una forma de ponerla para que entrara. También estaba el hecho que ella no soltaba su agarre de mi cuello, así que tenia que hacer todo estando apegado a ella.<br>Cuando intente separarme emitió un chillido mas agudo que el anterior y mientras mas me separaba mas agudo era, al final cuando deje mi cuello libre; no se le ocurrió otra cosa que morderme el brazo. Ahogue un grito. En ningún libro dijeron que las sirenas eran salvajes, ni que mordían.  
>Cuando vio mi rostro asustado según entendí para ella fue gracioso, así que empezó a reírse; y como siempre lo hacia con el mayor ruido posible. Tenia una risa humana y esa risa era muy linda, pero no tanto como cuando la hacia.<br>Aproveche el momento y cerré la puerta, fui a mi asiento y me dedique a conducir. A los pocos minutos llegue a mi casa, habían muchas personas en el barrio por suerte los vidrios eran oscuros y no permitían que vieran lo que llevaba, sino tamaña sorpresa. Estacione el auto dentro del garaje y fui a donde estaba ella.  
>Al ser mitad pez no puede estar mucho tiempo fuera del agua, así que estaba sudando y le costaba respirar. La tome nuevamente en brazos y fui todo lo rápido que pude hacia el patio de mi casa, donde la metí en la piscina. A los minutos de meterla se tranquilizo y empezó a nadar.<br>Mientras nadaba seguía riendo, también miraba el agua asombrada. Otra cosa que me había preocupado era si podía estar en agua dulce, por suerte recibí una esplendida respuesta.  
>Yo me agache y me le quede mirando, ella se dio cuenta y empezó a acercarse a mi. Cuando estuvo enfrente, me miro a los ojos. Son muy lindos, me di cuenta que me gusta perderme en ellos; era un momento muy tranquilo hasta que se le ocurrió levantar su cola, para luego bajarla con fuerza, haciendo que me mojara de pies a cabeza. Ella como lo supuse, empezó a reír con mas fuerza que antes.<br>Parece el estaba riendo con demasiado fuerza que la llegaron a escuchar los que estaban adentro de mi casa, cuando me voltee vi salir a tres amigos que tengo desde la infancia y que todo el mundo llama los tres mosqueteros ya que están siempre juntos, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

Juro que en el proximo capitulo voy a mejorar en la escritura y tambien, voy a intentar traerlo lo antes posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tercero.<strong>

Como usualmente sucedía entre ellos, Sasuke y Naruto, se estaban peleando. Seguramente por una razón bastante idiota, no suelen rebuscar las excusas. Mientras tanto, Sakura medio intentaba detener la discusión y medio parar sus risas por los insultos que se empezaban a inventar. Ya cansada de eso termino fijándome su vista y empezó a acercarse.

Rápidamente me posicione delante de la joven del mar.

- Hola Shikamaru – me dijo - perdona las molestias.  
>- No hay problema – mentí, había un gran problema – ¿Que hacen por acá? – Al decir esto se callan las voces y los otros se acercan para quedarse junto a Sakura.<p>

Naruto mira la piscina con cara de ilusión

- Queremos nadar, ¿Que otra cosa va a hacer? – contesta y empieza a sacarse la camiseta, cuando le voy a contestar me interrumpe y sigue hablando – ya sé lo que me vas a decir, que Sasuke tiene una mucho mas grande. Pero el hermano del teme cumple años y están festejando en la casa. Con este calor era obvio que necesitaríamos refrescarnos.  
>- Además la camioneta de Naruto está en el taller y no podemos ir a la playa – sigue Sakura – lo siento, pero también queríamos visitarte.<p>

Mentira, solo querían aprovechar la piscina que mi padre mando a construir para festejar su ascenso. Más bien la que mi madre le obligo a pagar para aprovechar su ascenso.  
>Me encuentro en terribles problemas, Naruto es un cabeza dura y molestara hasta el fin de los tiempos para darse un chapuzón.<br>Se me tiene que ocurrir algo bueno…

- ¿Por qué no van a la mansión Hyuuga? – perfecto – son los más ricos de la ciudad y se hablan bastante seguido con la pareja.  
>- No podemos – contesta Sakura – están organizando su casamiento, esos primos andas bastantes ocupados con los preparativos y hay demasiada gente para que nos metamos.- Estoy arruinado, me había olvidado de eso.<br>- ¿Alguien más? – no deben verla. Con mi respuesta Sasuke y Sakura se miran, después de que Naruto quede en bañador comparten la mirada con él.  
>- ¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? – dice el revoltoso para después dar una sonrisa pícara - ¿Te vas a ver con tu novia? – Listo, ahora se va a volver imposible sacarlo de encima.<br>- ¿Es la chica detrás tuyo verdad? – por primera vez habla el Uchiha, hubiera preferido que se quedara callado. – Hablo por ellos al decir que sentimos las molestias, ahora nos iremos y los dejaremos solos.

En vez de hacer lo que dice su amigo, Sakura y Naruto empiezan a fijar su mirada detrás mio. Lo único que podría haberme salvado es que ella se escondiera en el agua, pero no... la muy simpática asoma la cabeza.

No pude hacer más que correrme, ahora la verían en todo su esplendor. Por lo menos sé que puedo confiar en ellos.

Los tres abrieron los ojos tanto como podían, Sakura profirió un pequeño chillido. La chica del mar había levantado su cola.  
>- Shikamaru, es… – profirió la pelirosada.<br>- Si – fue lo único que conteste, era suficiente.

Luego ella se puso enfrente y empezó a observarla. La otra solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

Los mosqueteros quedaron callados por un buen tiempo, observando a la sirena que solo se dignaba a sonreírles y chapotear agua con su cola. En eso parece ser que Sakura observo que estaba herida.

- ¿Qué le paso?  
>- No sé, - suspire – la encontré así.<p>

Ella me observo enojada, luego se saca la ropa para quedar en bikini y se mete en el agua. Empieza a tocar las heridas de la chica de mar.

- Tráeme tu maleta de primeros auxilios, algunas de las heridas si no llegan a tratarse pueden agravarse. – Cuando empezaba a hablar de esa forma era digna de admirar, se recibió hace pocos meses de médica pero ya está trabajando casos importantes.  
>- Ya mismo – contesto y cuando me giro para acercarme a mi casa Naruto me detiene para ir en mi lugar.<p>

Sakura tomo una postura muy seria, observando las muecas de dolor que según el lugar que tocaba hacia la otra. Naruto volvió demasiado rápido y dejo el maletín abierto junto a las mujeres.

Al final, fue bueno que se enteraran. Después de pensar eso, les dedique una pequeña sonrisa.

**La historia sigue...**


End file.
